


The University Chronicles

by Hit_or_Mish



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Logicality is happily married, Ocs as background characters - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sanders Sides Academia AU, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, but not as students, cameos from other characters - Freeform, for now, platonic royality - Freeform, virgil and logan are twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hit_or_Mish/pseuds/Hit_or_Mish
Summary: Professor Logan Hart:  Strict with a mind as sharp as his cheekbones.Dr. Roman Prince: Charming and too chipper for a 8 am lecture.Patton Hart:  Sunshine personified and has more Bachelor Degrees than you thought possible.Finally, Dr. Virgil Sanders: Sarcastic and hates presentations even more than the students themselves.--A collection of oneshots, drabbles and everything in between exploring their lives together as friends (or maybe something more) and fellow faculty in the same university. Some told from their perspectives and some from others.Alternatively, the Sanders Sides Academia AU nobody asked for.





	The University Chronicles

7:25am

The early morning sunlight was peering through the curtains of a simple yet sizeable apartment belonging to one Virgil Sanders. Below, there was already sounds of a city slowly coming to life. 

The sole occupant of the apartment was situated at his breakfast table, tuning out the morning hustle and bustle in the background. Virgil sometimes glanced up at the television muted in the background. It was showing the morning news that he made no indication of even actively following. With a warm mug of coffee in front of him, the young man was enjoying the morning solace just the way he liked it. He had hair dyed in dark purple and was already dressed. A dark plum leather satchel bag laid against his shoes ready to be grabbed at a moment’s notice. 

He took a few more sips of his coffee, the invigorating contents slowly making Virgil more awake. As always, he starts his mornings early (He was awake for a few hours already) and it showed. There was no mistaking the distinct eye bags that he has despite him using some makeup. He had long given up on looking ‘fresh faced’. He did, however put some eyeshadow on that became a sort of trademark for him. 

What can he do? Those eyebags were there during his adolescent days of writing poem after poem by the light of his table lamp and they were still most certainly there now, years later in adulthood. The only difference is that now, he’s in the same dreary lighting grading poem after poem. So it was safe for Virgil to say that it was definitely there to stay.

Virgil let himself make a mental checklist about the things that he needed to get done over the sink. While his hands worked near automatically at rinsing and drying his mug, his mind was whirring with his class schedule, syllabuses, and lunch plans. This was habit that both him and his twin picked up that had helped him not feel so anxious about a full day and his twin to plan out his daily life.

Moments later, the vibration of the phone in his pocket prompted him to snap out of his mental planning.

Virgil glanced at the caller ID (A single emoji of a crown) before answering. A voice that was much too bright and energetic for the rather early morning spoke up.

_“Good morning, Hot Topic! I’m downstairs,” ___

__“Mornin’ Sir Sing-a-lot.” Virgil said, much less chipper, “Wait a sec, I’ll be down,”_ _

__By the time his watch ticked to 7 am Virgil was already out of his apartment, the door locked and him somewhat ready to face the day. Starting with dealing with his (endearing) morning person of a colleague, Disney songs while carpooling and all._ _

__

__8:47am_ _

__Roman Prince by all accounts considered himself as someone who loved teaching. The youth is something he finds both awe and excitement in, both in their curiosity and their untapped potential. He quoted that as the reason for which he became an educator- ‘To introduce fresh eyed youth to the wonders that is literature and help them achieve their glory in life’_ _

__That, and, where else can he make people sit down, stay put and sit through him talking about Shakespeare for a whole two hours? The job was almost made for him._ _

__In short, Roman was excited to begin another new academic year._ _

__He did not deny himself the fact that he was pleased and everything was looking good so far. Already, there was a sizeable amount of students in front of him, scattered in clusters amongst the seating. The vast lecture hall he was using for this class was slowly going to be filled to the brim, if the class list he had were any indication._ _

__There was still time, and Roman knew that students were trickling in with groups of twos or threes. Their chatter was like a low buzz in the background. It got louder with more students entering the hall. Roman’s focus remained on his laptop, going through the syllabus he had came up for that year with his friend and colleague one last time._ _

__As always, Roman would begin their first class with things such as introduction to the syllabus, assignments, and class policy. It was only the first day and Roman just wanted to get them acquainted with the subject. Nothing too heavy, in his opinion._ _

__A few minutes past nine, Roman got up and planted himself in front of the whiteboard. With marker in hand, he began to scrawl on it with a large, loopy cursive script._ _

__'DR. ROMAN PRINCE'_ _

__The students were much silent now, paying rapt attention to the impeccably dressed man in front of them._ _

__“Good Morning class!!” Roman turned to face them, smiling wide. “I will be your lecturer for this course, an Introduction to Drama and Poetry. As you may or may not know, there is another lecturer handling the other section. So, if I’m not available, he would be taking over,” Roman continued. “If you need any help with your assignments or you just need further input, you may also see him. I shall give you contact details for the both of us at the end of the class. Now…!-”_ _

__His smile brightened more, if that was even possible._ _

__“-Shall we begin?”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Next: Brand New Day (Part 2)
> 
> Will be cross-posted at @shadowling-guistic on tumblr. Headcanons can also be found there. Enjoy!


End file.
